Nightmare
by CatsEyeFanfictionInc
Summary: No. No. No, no, no, no, no...No, this could NOT be happening...This wasn't...No...Cenchax... One-shot Angst-Horror-Tragedy. Mild Roxas/OC or CenRoku. Rated M for violence and gore.


This is another short fanfiction I wrote with Cenchax and, this time, Roxas in it! It's a bit strong, but I like it a lot!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters mentioned. Square Enix owns them.

However, I DO own Cenchax, and he cannot be used without MY permission.

-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-

**Nightmare**

A Cat's Eye Fanfiction Inc. Production

To Roxas. You don't last very long, but the time you spend with him is enough to show how much he meant, and how much more he could've meant.

-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-

No.

No.

No, no, no, no, no…

No, this could NOT be happening…

This wasn't…

No…

Salty tears were already welling up in the sockets of his eyes. Horrified, he bolted over, slamming his knees on the ground, forgetting to wince as the rocks grazed it. His eyes were wide as he stared down at the body, lifting it in his arms, shaking it, willing it to wake. The strange gurgling sound emitting from the being in his arms was beginning to slow, signifying lack of effort.

"Cenchax…Cenchax…Cenchax, no, no, no, no…Please…Cenchax…" he moaned. His mind knew what was happening. There was nothing he could do. It was the end. And there was nothing he could do. It was too late. But he couldn't accept that. Because that would mean accepting he was gone. He couldn't be gone. He couldn't leave the Key, broken-hearted. He couldn't leave with his non-existent heart. He couldn't give up. He couldn't…Never…

Somehow, an eye opened—the loveliest eye the Key had ever seen—to look up at the adolescent shaking him. It was a miracle that he could even move his eye that tiny bit. There wasn't a smile. But his eye glittered in a kindness, and devotion unmatched by any others. The struggles became weaker and weaker as they continued.

"Roxas…" he managed, almost croaking. Even as he spoke, his eyelid began to droop. A thin trail of blood trickled slowly from the corner of his mouth.

_"LOOK OUT!" Roxas barely had enough time to turn his head to see Cenchax diving for him, wild with distress and the most intense loyalty that Roxas had ever seen. There was something in his head screaming at him that something terrible was going to happen. At the same time, an object was coming out of the corner of Roxas's eye—the blade of a lance, aimed directly at his head. He could almost feel the head-splitting pain that would end his life as it drew nearer and nearer…_

_But it missed. He closed his eyes as the impact hit him from his side—a broad shoulder, shoving him out of the way. He kept his eyes closed as he fell, for he wished them never to open again. If they were to open, he'd see what the result was. The result of the sickening slicing sound of metal through skin. The gag of torment. A few strangled gasped. And the sudden lack of running steps. He'd find out why he was still alive, and not bleeding from the skull._

_He hit the ground with a soft 'THUMP', wincing as the hard ground slammed against his skin. In the next instant, he was turning to his other side, and forcing his eyelids to lift, despite every molecule in his body—especially those closest to his heart—screamed at him to never look._

_And there he was, hanging in the air. It had cut through his arms, through his chest, through his lungs, through his heart, and back through his other arm. The body connected still around the gaping hole, though that wouldn't help. His eyes were wide, his pupils mere specks while his eyes were dilated. A strange choking sound came from him, as though he were trying to scream, or even breath, but wasn't able to. Bits of tendons and muscles were stuck at the tip of the lance, slowly tearing out of the body. Blood dripped down from the tip in an uneven, phlegmatic flow. All the while, the gigantic monster that had caused it stared at him with eyes that lacked emotion._

_Roxas felt something inside him snap. He flew to his feet and let out a cry—a cry of a fury and an anguish he had never before witnessed—and lunged at the creature, driving it off its four legs. The lance was tugged out, and Cenchax fell to the ground into a crumpled heat. Blood spurted upwards, and the chocking turned into heaves of pain, each more desperate than the last. A small, almost non-audible gurgling noise escaped his throat._

_But Roxas didn't see any of this. He only saw the thing he directed all of his uncontrollable fury on. The Key screamed as he pummeled the monster, slash after slash, Oathkeeper, Oblivion, Oathkeeper, Oblivion, one right after the other. He vented out all of his feelings of rage and pain onto the creature, watching it try to defend itself from his reign of blows. The attacks it responded with did nothing to the blonde as he kept screaming, ignoring the external pain, and only focusing on what had nearly destroyed something he held so dear._

_Finally, it simply disappeared. A tiny, infinitesimal heart lifted itself from the darkness._

_And at what price was that heart to be obtained by?_

_He stared at the darkness for a moment, watching it fade, letting his anger die. Then, reluctantly, he turned around._

_It was worse than he could've imagined._

_Cenchax lay on his back, eyes still wide. Blood pooled out of the wounds, soaking through his coat, turning his hair into a mess, and running the ground around him red. He kept gasping and gagging, trying to breath, but no air could get through the crumpled heaps of skin his lungs now were. His chest convulsed up and down as he struggled to stay alive. Some organ had dislodged itself out of Cenchax's left side, and was trying to slip out of the wound. Only broken ribs and torn muscles prevent it from completely coming out. A piece of broken rib had wormed its way through his coat, splattered in blood. The gurgling sound was worse now, as though something had caught in his throat and was causing it to bleed into his crippled lungs. As Roxas felt the icy hand of horror walk across his back, Cenchax's eyelids began to droop…_

_No._

_No._

_No, no, no, no, no…_

_No, this could NOT be happening…_

_This wasn't…_

_No…_

More tears flowed down his face as he felt the warmth drain from his skin. He kept on shaking the body, to the point where it was a wonder why it wasn't being torn in half. His heart had spasm after spasm of pain, almost as though he were having heart attacks. Knives seemed to slice him apart, driving him into a corner of agony. He almost grabbed into his chest and ripped the organ pumping his blood out, if only to ease the pain of the loss. But that would mean he'd have to let go of the one thing he had left, who was now gone.

"Cenchax…Cenchax…No…Chencha…My Chencha…Please…Come back…You're not…You're not dead…!" he cried, voice gaining volume.

The corpse didn't respond. It lay in his arms, unmoving. The flow of blood was slowing down, as the heart in the Nobody's body—or whatever organ was pumping his blood—ceased to beat. It had probably stopped beating the moment the giant hole was pierced through his chest.

"CENCHAX!" he screamed. He finally released the deceased and started gripping the sides of his head. He felt on top of the body, ignoring the blood and the strange, squishing noise it made as he pressed down on it. The only thing he could focus on was sobbing as despondency slowly devoured his soul. He hated the Heartless. He hated Xemnas. He hated Zexion. He hated the entire Organization. He hated himself. For killing. For sending them out in the first place. For not being there. For not offering to go. For being alive.

His affection and feeling had only gone to one person. One among all of those he hated, he allowed himself to care about—to love, in a sense. One person that caused flutters in his chest. One that he went out of his way to impress. One he had needed to stay sane…

No…

No…

Please, no…

"NO!" he screamed.

And suddenly, he was sitting up in darkness, eyes closed. His shouts still continued. A single teardrop slipped out of his eyes, but his sobs stopped in confusion. He opened them.

He was surrounded by darkness; the only light came from the window in his room. The moon shined down, a weak light, but enough for Roxas to see. To his left, there was Axel, face-down and snoring. To his right was Cenchax, breathing lightly.

And _alive_.

Roxas sighed, shivering. It dawned on him at this instant that he was now in the waking world. He wiped his eyes, getting the rest of the tears out. _It was only a nightmare…_He stared down at the peaceful boy lying next to him, endlessly thankful that there were no gaping holes in his sides. Just to be safe, he lifted up the covers. There wasn't a bandage in sight. Only deep blue pajamas and striped arm bands. Hesitantly, but growing bolder as he went, he leaned down, and kissed the boy on the ear. His face heated ever-so-slightly.

"Never do that to me again…" he whispered, eyes watering. He hoped he'd never see anything like that in his non-existent life again. He sent up a silent prayer to Kingdom Hearts to keep Cenchax safe, and thanked them that what he had witnessed had only been a dream.

He snuggled further away from Axel, curling up right by Cenchax's body. He didn't put his hands on the pale skin, but he buried his head in his coarse hair, before feeling placid enough to go back to sleep.

**THE END**

-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-

I was experimenting in this fanfic, to see how gorey I could make a death scene in Kingdom Hearts, because their DEATHS are just bright flashes of light and color. Where's the blood? Where's the guts? Where's the horror?

Good thin this didn't happen! ^^ I don't think many of you want to see Cenchax die!

SO, yeah, it was ALL just a nightmare! It also leaks out a bit of fanservice, since Roxas is gets a bit bold towards the end...XD

I tend to dislike that pairing (As I have PROBABLY mentioned before) but I also like supporting it, for the time being. Honestly, I like Roxas with Namine. :3 If SHE weren't in the way though...XD

Oh, and another reason I wrote this, is because, in one of the lost 'GAME Entries,' there was a scene where Cenchax was unconcious and supposibly dying, and Roxas was crying over him, so I wanted to do something similar to that, but not the same thing. Because, in this one, Cencahx actually DIED (if only in a dream) while in the other one, he simply went unconcious before he could say, 'I love you' to Roxas. (since it was written BEFORE Roxas found out.)

So, this is OOC, since it TECHNICALLY isn't in the story line, but if you'd like to think Roxas actually had that nightmare one night, be my guest! ^^

~Cat's Eye


End file.
